The Chosen One
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Jaune is the decendant to one of the Elder Gods. I came up with this when I heard Johnny might not survive MK11. It's an MKAU sorta,not a true MK cross.


**The Chosen One**

It was a nice day and a young man was still in bed resting off a huge party for his newest movie premiere and pain from a fight he got in defending a young woman. "Jaune," said a voice. She went in and opened the curtains. It was a very beautiful woman, she was very tall and buffed. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a robe and her underwear. She shook Jaune awake, he started to move.

"Ugh," he said. "What time is it?" He moaned.

"8, the Bullhead is leaving at 10."

"Okay," he got up and started to get cleaned up. He got dressed in a T-shirt, jeans, boots, hooded vest and his weapons. A pair of Glocks, with ammo and extra clips. "Okay, let's go." So they headed for the Bullhead and headed for Vale.

* * *

( _Vale_ )

Vale, a large coastal city with one of the biggest hunter schools in the country, Beacon. Jaune's Bullhead had appeared at the docks and everyone got off. Jaune was now in a T-shirt, jeans, black hoodie, sunglasses, sneakers, and was carrying his bags. He was walking to the amphitheater when he heard an explosion. He quickly ran over to see what was going on.

There, two girls arguing about what happened just a few minutes ago. One of them was dressed in almost all white. She had platinum blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes. She was a beautiful young woman, that looked like she didn't work a day in her life and sweats mineral water. She had a huge stack of luggage and crates with her. She was glaring at a young woman of around 15, who was dressed in shades of white and black, she had on a gothic lolita dress and stockings, boots and a hooded cloak. She had short black hair with red bangs and streaks and silver eyes. She was very cute, she also wields a combination scythe/ sniper rifle. She was upset as the other girl was screaming. Jaune had gone over and broke up the fight. "You know," he said. "This wouldn't have happened if your cannister was sealed tight."

"What would you know?" Said the first girl.

"You're right, I know nothing about dust. But, I do know how to store it properly. Unlike some people, I mean I do have eyes. Have a good one." Then he left.

* * *

( _Beacon; Oum Hall. Night_ )

Jaune was meditating he was in a T-shirt, shorts and socks. He was glowing a light shade of green, his semblance was empowering his body making him ready for entrance to the school. Certain people were looking at him. One of the was a blonde hottie, in a gold sports bra, black bike shorts and socks. Her hair was long and curly with a cowlick on top of her head. She also had lilac eyes that if one were to get a good look at them, they would see hearts in them.

She wolf-whistled at him, "good grief." She said, "I'd bet he has a 'glowing' rep." She said to the 15-year-old, who was now in a black T-shirt and white, polka-dot pajama pants.

"Yang," she groaned. Another one was a young woman, with long red hair and green eyes. She was in a red tank top and black bike shorts. She was blushing up a storm.

' _He's gorgeous._ ' She thought, afterward, he laid down and relaxed so he could get some rest.

The next morning, everyone was up and getting ready for the entrance test. Jaune was looking for his locker, he was in a pair of black and blue sweatpants, his hair was in a ponytail. He had his family's crest on his shoulder and his name on his forearm. He had seen the same spoiled young woman talking to a very pretty redhead who was dressed like an Amazon. They were on either side of his locker, "um excuse me?" He said, the spoiled 'princess' suddenly rounded on him.

"Do you mind?" She said, "I am having a conversation with someone better than you!" She said, the redhead looked at him and was star struck. This was Jauney Cage! Her favorite actor, he looked at the 'princess'.

"I can see that," he said. "But, that's my locker between you two." So she moved and he opened it up and inside were his Glocks, his top which was matching to his pants, sleeveless, hooded and had the name 'Cage' on it, boots, fighting gloves and his sunglasses. He put on the top, glasses, fighting gloves and holstered Glocks. He took out the boots, he closed the door and looked at the redhead. "So, you a fan?"

"Of course, huge fan." She said, "my favorite movie was 'Prepare Yourself'." The princess heard the name of the movie and scoffed.

"Oh please," she said. "Jauney Cage movies? All those special effects?" They looked at her.

"Princess, I've heard it all before." He said, "everything he does is fake! It's special effects, well when it comes to me." He pulled the shades to the tip of his nose and looked at her with those glowing green eyes. "I Am the Special Effects!" With that, he stormed off and got ready for the test.

* * *

( _Test_ )

Jaune was fighting off Grimm left and right. He was throwing force balls, shadow kicks and punches, shadow clones tackled the Grimm and killed them. Just then the Amazon, whose name he found out, was Pyrrha, had caught up with him. He looked over to her and smiled. "Well," he said. "I guess we're partners now huh?"

"Yeah," she grinned and they headed for the citadel.

* * *

( _After the test_ )

Everyone that had passed was in the amphitheater resting. Ozpin and Goodwitch were on stage and was about to announce the teams. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren: team JNPR. Lead by Jaune Arc." Said Ozpin, "and finally: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long: team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose."

Later, team JNPR and RWBY had gone to their rooms set up their rooms and rested. "Hey, Team Leader!" Said Nora, who was a cute young woman, with orange hair, teal eyes and in a black top with the word 'BOOP' on it and white shorts. She was sitting on her bed. "Is it true? You're an action movie star?" Jaune looked up, he was in a black tank top and sweatpants.

"Yep." He said, then Nora's partner spoke up. He was of Asian descent. Had black hair with magenta streaks in it and magenta eyes, he was in a black tank top and green pajama pants.

"He's Jauney Cage," he said.

"NO WAY!" She screamed, she looked at Jaune. Who nodded with a smile. She quickly pulled out a book. "Can I have your autograph?" Jaune shrugged and signed her book. Ren, her partner, chuckled as she got her autograph. Pyrrha had seen this and giggled as well. She was in a red tank top and shorts. She sat down on Jaune's bed as she handed Nora back her book.

"So, do you have a favorite movie of Jaune's?" She asked.

" _The Wild Bunch._ " She said it was Jaune's first western. He played the leader of a group of bounty hunters cleaning up a gold mining town.

"I didn't know you like westerns Nora." Said Ren. They laughed and with that, they went to bed to get ready for tomorrow.

End of Chapter.

* * *

 _ **Note:**_ _Came up with this one when I saw the MK11 trailer and heard that Johnny might not survive this one._


End file.
